The Reincarnation
by purpledolphin1
Summary: "When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." These were Kilgharrah's words to the young warlock. Merlin has a sneaky suspicion that the Great Dragon was just trying to get him to stop moping over his friend's death. Centuries have past without Arthur's return and Merlin decides to move on, believing Albion is safe. He really should have known better. Season 6.
1. Chapter One

_So I was going through this story when I realized I had messed up on what I had planned to write so I'm editing it. Nothing much will change, some chapters might just remain the same. Hope you enjoy this newer version._

* * *

 _ **MERLIN**_

 _ **SEASON SIX**_

 _ **The Reincarnation**_

* * *

 _Episode One:_

 _The Comfort of Friends_

* * *

They say time is the master healer of all wounds. Well, Merlin would like to refute that statement. You see, he'd been roaming earth longer than anyone else in the history of mankind, ever. He'd watched history as it wrote itself. He'd watched the cruel and unforgiving place the world had become, the bloodbaths, the wars. He watched as everyone he'd ever loved die but still, nothing compared to the loss of his King.

Merlin had lost count of how many years had passed, they were too many to count and as each year came to an end with no sign of Arthur, the pain only worsened as he slowly began to lose hope of seeing his friend again.

" _When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."_

That explained it all. It was the Modern world. They had machine guns and armies to quench any threats to the country and the Librarians took care of anything magical. Merlin felt guilty for hating to admit it but he had to face the facts.

Albion was safe.

Safe from both magical and mortal threats.

He had begun to accept the harsh truth until one night when he heard a voice speak clearly in his mind while he rested.

* * *

 _Merlin opened the door to his apartment eager to get away from the cold._

 _Taking his jacket and scarf off, he threw the items somewhere in his room, before kicking off his shoes and jumping into his bed. He was exhausted._

 _No, it wasn't because he was an old man._

 _Merlin had long discovered the full extent off his powers with a little help from Blaise and the many people he met in his extremely long life. His magic allowed him to retain his youth for as long as he pleased._

 _He had finally drifted off to the land of the Nod when he heard a voice._

"Merlin."

 _Merlin knew that voice._

"Freya?"

 _A soft gentle voice spoke clearly in his mind._

"It is time, Merlin."

 _He frowned into the darkness._

"Time for what?"

"The time is drawing near. You must prepare. The Round Table awaits you."

 _The voice was slowly fading._

"Wait, what do you mean?"

 _Just before Freya's voice faded into the darkness, he heard her say._

"When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It is time Merlin, return to Camelot."

 _Then he woke up._

* * *

It was that simple dream that ignited a spark of hope in Merlin. Despite the joy of seeing his friends again, he dreaded whatever evil that was approaching that was too difficult for his Librarians.

The one part that he couldn't understand was when Freya told him to return to Camelot.

Camelot didn't exist. Not anymore. It was a ruin after the Giant War that led to Camelot being wiped off the face of the earth, only to be remembered as a legend.

Scrolls had been found, apparently written by Geoffrey of Monmouth, that were complete lies.

Mordred was not Arthur's half-brother.

Gwen didn't choose Lancelot over Arthur.

And for the love of dragons, Merlin was not an old goof with a pointy hat. Honestly, the nerve of some people.

He finally found his answer while he was eating on a bench in the park. The man seated next to him stood up and left, leaving behind his newspaper. Merlin rose to return it to him but the headlines caught his eye.

 _UNIVERSITY OF CAMELOT: OFFICIALLY OPENED._

That is how Merlin found himself enlisting to major in Medicine and minoring the Arthurian Legend at the University of Camelot.

He waited. Dear Lord he waited but nothing happened. Three long devastating years passed without any trace of his friends.

The fire was dwindling down to the size of a candle flame and just when the flame was about to get extinguished, it happened.

It finally happened.

* * *

Merlin groaned when he realized that his lecture would be in the morning. He hated to admit it but the long years through history made him, well, lazy. He hated mornings. He hated waking up even more.

As he strolled towards the lecture room, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. It had been bugging him since morning and as he neared his class, the feeling worsened.

Trying to shake it off, he sat down at the centre row and pulled out his notebook. He preferred taking down notes than recording the lecture. It helped keep his mind off some things.

A group of loud irritating men entered the hall and Merlin tried to ignore them but just his luck, they sat down behind him.

He couldn't help it if his ears caught a bit of their conversation.

"Oh please Leo. We all know I'm the better player."

That voice.

"Good morning class. I'm Dr. Richards. I'll be your Professor for the rest of the year."

Merlin's pen dropped from his hand and landed on the ground. Still in shock, he reached down and grabbed his pen.

"Why did I sign up in this class again?"

Someone sighed. "We don't know Waine. Why did you join this class?"

Merlin didn't want to look behind him but as he rose he quickly took a glimpse at the group behind him.

"Excuse me, the three young gentlemen at the back, would you care to share what you are ever so busy discussing with the rest of the class." This was followed by an oh-so familiar raised eyebrow.

There were snorts of laughter around the hall but the group behind him shut up immediately and Professor Richards began his lecture.

Merlin held his head between his hands and rested his elbows on his thighs.

"Buddy, you okay there?"

One of them asked. Merlin nodded.

"Just a headache."

The one in the middle snorted.

"Hangover, eh?"

"You could say that."

As he took deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart, Merlin couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After all those centuries, before him stood his mentor and behind him sat Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine.

* * *

The lecture had ended and students were streaming out of the hall. Merlin was still in a haze that he hadn't realized that he'd left his notebook.

"Excuse me! Oi! Bandana!"

Merlin frowned. He was wearing a bandana.

He turned and saw Gwaine rushing towards him holding his notebook in his hand.

"You forgot this."

Controlling his urge to throw his arms around him and give him a bone crushing hug, Merlin figured a smile would be appropriate.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Waine by the way." He pointed at Leon and Elyan who were waiting for him by the entrance. "Those are my mates. Leo and Eli."

Merlin accepted his outstretched hand. "I'm Colin."

"Well then Colin, would you like to join us. We're meeting some friends of ours for lunch."

Fighting back a joker smile, he simply nodded. "If it's no trouble."

Gwaine shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I like you."

Merlin laughed as he let Gwaine drag him away. He'd already realized that they couldn't remember anything, he wondered why. The bigger question was how was he going to fix that.

Gwaine introduced him to his friends and as they walked towards the cafeteria, Merlin suddenly felt nervous. He was going to see Arthur again. He couldn't help the happiness that washed over him.

"This way Colin. Come meet my completely crazy friends."

As they neared the round table, Merlin mentally laughed at the odds. _Round table? Really?_

They stopped in front of the table and Merlin scanned the faces all while fighting back the tears in his eyes.

Sir Lancelot. Sir Percival. Queen Guinevere. No Arthur... _w_ _ait, is that?_

"Guys, this is Colin. Colin, my friends: Lance, Percy, Gwen and…"

Merlin couldn't resist.

"Freya."

* * *

 _Well?_


	2. Chapter Two

_**MERLIN**_

 _ **SEASON SIX**_

 _ **The Reincarnation**_

* * *

 _Episode Two:_

 _Memories of Friendship Past_

* * *

After a one-week journey, Merlin found himself once again back in Camelot.

He was tired. Exhausted was the best word to describe how he felt. He hadn't eaten since he bid Arthur farewell and though he hadn't felt the effect then, he sure did now.

* * *

" _Come on, that's enough."_

" _What?"_

" _You've had your fun, my friend."_

" _Do I know you?"_

" _Ah, I'm Merlin-"_

" _So I don't know you."_

" _No."_

" _Yet you called me friend."_

* * *

Merlin smiled at the memory of when he and Arthur first met. Merlin had lost several people in his life. He never met his father when he was a child, only to finally know of his existence years later and then have him die in his arms. William, his best friend died, protecting Arthur no less. He had finally believed he had found the love of his life but Freya died as well. All these deaths around him took a part of his heart but when he watched his King, his best friend, his brother die, it was like someone ripped out his entire heart.

 _Some Emrys I am._ He thought darkly. Merlin knew he shouldn't blame himself for even he couldn't have stopped the prophecy of Arthur dying by Mordred's hand. Still, he couldn't help but think that he could have done something, anything ,to save Arthur.

Like allowing Mordred to die all those years ago.

Merlin shook his head. No, he wasn't a murderer, he could never have allowed himself to let an innocent boy die just because he was a druid.

As he walked towards the palace, he felt people's eyes on him. Everyone knew of the relationship between their king and his manservant. Though Arthur would deny it, they were best friends.

Merlin could feel the pitiful looks they gave him. He tried his best to ignore them as he walked passed the palace guards. One of them recognized him and went to inform the Queen.

* * *

Guinevere was seated on Arthur's table where they used to have dinner together. She stared at the meal the servant, Petra, had brought but she couldn't find herself to eat. The mere sight of food made her feel nauseous-she reminded herself to go visit Gaius for a check-up. In addition, she missed Arthur.

She couldn't eat remembering her husband's death. She'd lost her mother, her father, Morgana, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and now Arthur. She wasn't quite sure she could handle any more of her loved ones dying.

She wasn't sure she could handle being queen without Arthur by her side.

 _Don't be silly,_ she scolded herself. If there was one thing Arthur loved to remind her was how strong she was. He once joked that if he dared to leave her alone with the council, she could coerce them to agree with everything she said.

She could do this. Arthur believed in her therefore she believed in herself.

If only it were that easy.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A guard stepped in and bowed.

"Your Majesty, the manservant, Merlin has returned."

She sat up straighter.

Merlin had returned. She needed to ask him what had happened but he needed his rest first.

She thanked the guard who promptly left. When she stood up, the room began to spin and she grasped onto the sides of the table to steady herself.

 _Perhaps some rest._

Slowly, she walked to the bed, kicked off her shoes and lay down on the covers. Gwen hugged the pillow and caught a whiff of Arthur's scent on it.

Tears pricked her eyes.

 _I love you._

* * *

Merlin's feet led him to his chambers where upon entry, Gaius raised his head from his many potions. With one look at the young man, he opened his arms and Merlin willingly stepped into them.

Merlin didn't mean to but he couldn't stop the sob that broke through his tight lips and broke into tears.

Gaius held on him tighter.

"It's alright my boy," he soothed.

No. It wasn't alright. There's nothing alright about losing a loved one but he needed the reassurance.

"How about something to eat."

Merlin shook his head and pulled away.

"I just want some rest and some time alone."

Gaius squeezed his shoulders before guiding him to his room. He'd get him to eat later.

Merlin shut the door to his room and lay down on his bed.

He was exhausted but before sleep could overcome him, he remembered Arthur's words.

" _I want you, to always be you."_

As the young warlock slowly drifted into the land of the Nod, he promised to do just that.


End file.
